Rental storage buildings are available in many cities at centralized locations for people to bring their items to be stored away from their own premises. While this approach for temporary storage has been reasonably successful, what is needed is a portable building having a concrete floor which may be factory manufactured but is capable of being delivered to the home or business of the party needing additional storage space.